Many surgical procedures are shifting toward the use of minimally-invasive approaches that are configured to minimize the number and size of incisions that are made in a patient. Minimally-invasive procedures such as endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures may be associated with lower pain, quicker post-surgical recovery, shortened hospitalization, and reduced complications when compared to open surgical procedures. During minimally-invasive procedures it may be desirable to reposition or otherwise manipulate tissue, however the introduction of additional devices to engage tissue may crowd the access sites provided by incisions, which may require the formation of larger or additional access sites. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide one or more devices that may retract or otherwise manipulate tissue without the need to have a portion of the device present in an access site to the body.